


Fever

by StarSparkle2403



Series: Marvel Oneshots That Have Pretty Much Nothing in Common [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Insecure Tony, M/M, Sickfic, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSparkle2403/pseuds/StarSparkle2403
Summary: When Tony gets sick, he doesn't tell anyone. What would happen if Steve and Bucky found out?





	Fever

Tony hated being sick.

When he was a kid, he had projects to finish and people to terrorize. He was always restless, and got cabin fever easily. At least he had Jarvis to bring him soup and make sure he didn't die.

Now, he still had projects to finish, but he also had things to blow up and people to rescue. The difference was, after doing the complete opposite for years, he now knew that resting would make it go away faster.

So that’s what he did.

It usually worked, and went away in less than a week. Currently, he had been in bed for a week and a half.

The fever and chills and vomiting might have been tolerable if Jarvis was still around, but he had died years ago, and JARVIS couldn't make him soup. Of course, he could have asked one of the other Avengers to help (Steve and Bucky would probably be more than happy to), but he didn't want them to see him like this.

Thor was a god (thus being immune to human illnesses), Steve and Bucky were super soldiers with a really good immune system, the Hulk made it impossible for Bruce to get sick, Tony didn't think Natasha was capable of being sick, and Clint apparently had an immunity to every common sickness.

Tony was just a human with a hunk of metal in his chest that totally screwed up his breathing and made it all too easy for a cold to turn into something worse. If the team saw him like this, he may not be the new laughingstock, but he would be pretty damn close, so he sucked it up and curled into a ball with five blankets covering him.

{+}

Unbeknownst to Tony, Steve was getting worried.

“He’s never been down there this long before, Buck.”

“Calm down,” Bucky replied, slowly stirring the soup on the stove. “He probably just got caught up in a project. He’s fine, right JARVIS?” A few seconds passed before Bucky repeated, “JARVIS?” 

“Sorry, Sergeant,” JARVIS replied. “I have been ordered not to say whether or not Sir is alright.”

Bucky glanced over at Steve, and saw his worry reflected back at him.

“However,” JARVIS continued. “I can tell you that Sir is currently in his bedroom, and if you go there, I would suggest bringing some of that soup.”

{+}

“Tony?” a voice asked through his door. “It’s Steve. Can Bucky and I come in?”

If Tony had been in his right mind, he probably would have refused, but since he wasn’t he croaked out, “Yeah.”

When the two stepped into the room, the first thing they saw was the huge mound of blankets on the bed. As they went closer to the side of the bed, they could see that there was a small hole in the side that Tony was peeking out of. 

“Hey,” Bucky said softly. “You want to come out of there so we can check you over?”

“No.”

“Okay, then,” Bucky said, sitting on the bed. “I’ll eat this soup myself then.” He leaned up against the headboard and brought the spoon to his mouth.

“NOOOoooo,” Tony whimpered. His hand reached out of the hole and batted at Bucky’s thigh weakly. 

Steve started peeling blankets back until a very sick Tony was revealed.

“Oh, Sweetheart,” Bucky sighed. Steve ran a hand through Tony’s hair gently. “Come here.”

Steve helped him sit up next to Bucky, then sat on his other side. Tony leaned into Steve’s side. “You’re so warm,” he murmured.

“Well, you can cuddle me all you want once you eat your soup.”

Tony’s hands shook when he reached for the spoon, so Bucky just pushed his hand away and stuck the spoon in Tony’s mouth. Tony hummed appreciatively and snuggled further into Steve.

Bucky kept spooning the soup into Tony’s mouth until the bowl was empty, and placed it on the nightstand. Then, he shared a look with Steve over Tony’s head. The two men helped Tony lay down again and tucked him in.

When they moved away, Tony whined and grabbed both their shirts, weakly pulling them back.

“Do you want us to stay, sweetheart?” Bucky asked. Tony nodded, tugging on their shirts.

They slid in on either side of Tony and pulled him close to their chests.

“Don’t leave,” Tony mumbled into Steve’s chest.

“We won’t.”


End file.
